The present disclosure relates to a display device, an image processing apparatus including the display device, a notifying method executed in the display device, and a process executing method.
In an image processing apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral, a display portion such as a liquid crystal display may be provided. In addition, in this type of image processing apparatus, a shielding object such as a document sheet may be placed on the display portion, and a portion of a screen displayed on the display portion may be shielded. As a technology to deal with the problem, there is known a display device that can, when a shielded area is detected in the display portion, reduce the screen displayed on the display portion, and display the reduced screen outside the shielded area in the display portion.